


Troja. Oder: Wie ich echt voll aus Versehen einen Krieg herbeiführte

by girl_in_redd



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: F/M, Other, The Iliad, from Paris perspective, ich hatte altgriechisch in der Schule und mir war langweilig ok, it will hopefully become gayer, perspective may change idk
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_in_redd/pseuds/girl_in_redd
Summary: Was würdest du tun, wenn du unter drei wunderschönen Frauen die schönste auswählen müsstest? Und wenn dir dazu noch jede von ihnen etwas Großartiges verspräche, wenn du sie auswählen würdest? Und wenn du durch das Wählen der einen die anderen beiden voll gegen dich aufbringen würdest, was garantiert nicht sehr schöne Konsequenzen hätte? ...~ Basically die Ilias, aus der Perspektive von Paris.
Relationships: Helen of Troy/Paris (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), keine Ahnung wer noch dazu kommt





	1. Wie bin ich da bloß rein geraten?

Was würdest du tun, wenn du unter drei wunderschönen Frauen die schönste auswählen müsstest? Und wenn dir dazu noch jede von ihnen etwas Großartiges verspräche, wenn du sie auswählen würdest? Und wenn du durch das Wählen der einen die anderen beiden voll gegen dich aufbringen würdest, was garantiert nicht sehr schöne Konsequenzen hätte?  
Nun, in dieser ziemlich bedauernswerten Lage befand ich mich eines Morgens. Ich hatte einen Spaziergang gemacht und ruhte mich nun etwas aus. Durch den Bergriss blickte ich auf die Paläste Trojas und auf das Meer, das in der Sonne glitzerte. Ich war ganz in Gedanken versunken, als die Erde unter mir plötzlich zu zittern begann. Ich dachte zuerst, es sei ein Erdbeben, aber das kam mir dann doch zu abwegig vor. Da hörte ich hinter mir das Knacken eines Astes. Ich drehte mich um und sah eine Gestalt vor mir stehen. Es war ein Mann und er trug eine Flügelkappe und Flügelschuhe, dazu noch einen Stab in der linken Hand. Ich stutzte. Flügelschuhe? Da bemerkte ich, dass er nicht allein war. Drei wunderschöne Frauen standen hinter ihm. Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Ich rieb mir meine Augen und kniff mir einmal in den Arm, um zu sehen, ob ich nicht doch träumte. Das war doch nicht möglich! Warum beim Zeus kamen gleich vier Götter auf einmal zu mir – einem Hirten?  
Der Gott, den ich an de Flügelschuhen erkannt hatte – es war Hermes, der Götterbote und ein Sohn des Zeus – begann zu sprechen: „Fürchte dich nicht!“ Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Vier Götter kamen zu mir und starrten mich an. Wahrscheinlich wollten sie, dass ich irgendeine unlösbare Aufgabe meistere oder sie wollten mich für irgendein Vergehen bestrafen – und ich sollte keine Angst haben? Hermes redete unterdessen unbeirrt weiter: „Die Göttinnen kommen zu dir, weil sie dich zu ihrem Schiedsrichter gewählt haben. Du sollst entscheiden, welche von ihnen die Schönste sei!“ Beim Zeus, was sollte das denn?? Ich dachte wirklich, ich müsste sterben. Sie hätten sich echt irgendjemanden aussuchen können! In Troja, in Griechenland, irgendwo! Warum kamen sie denn ausgerechnet zu mir?! Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Wenn ich mich für eine von ihnen entschied, würden mich die anderen zwei Göttinnen hassen – ich wäre ihrer Rache ausgesetzt. Na toll, mein Leben war ruiniert! Bis eben war ich noch Paris, der einfache Hirte, der zusammen mit seinem Ziehvater Agelaos auf dem Berg Ida lebte. Mein Leben war einfach, aber sonst ganz gut. Na ja, das war jetzt wohl vorbei. Gerade wollte ich dankend ablehnen, als Hermes fortfuhr: „Zeus befiehlt dir, dieses Richteramt auszuüben. Er wird dir seinen Schutz und Beistand dann auch nicht versagen.“ Dann hob er ab und flog davon.

Einen Moment lang überlegte ich. Immerhin war es ein Befehl des Zeus. Da konnte ich nicht einfach so ablehnen. Und der Schutz des höchsten Gottes – das war schon was! Also hob ich noch etwas zögernd meinen Kopf, um die drei Göttinnen zu betrachten. Sie waren alle drei umwerfend schön. Zeus' Beistand hin oder her – ich hatte eine unmögliche Aufgabe übertragen bekommen. Wie sollte ich mich bloß entscheiden? Doch je länger ich sie ansah, desto mehr schwankte ich. Mal fand ich die eine, mal die andere, mal die dritte Göttin am schönsten. Doch schließlich blieb min Blick an einer der Göttinnen hängen. Sie war echt wunderschön! Obwohl – eigentlich war das noch untertrieben. Sie war unbeschreiblich schön!  
Plötzlich begann eine der Göttinnen, die, die ganz links stand, zu sprechen: „Ich bin Hera, die Gemahlin und Schwester des Zeus.“ Hm, die Königin. Das hätte ich mir eigentlich auch denken können. Sie sah sehr stolz aus und auch sonst war ihre Ausstrahlung ziemlich königlich. „Sieh diesen goldenen Apfel, den Eris, die Göttin der Zwietracht, beim Hochzeitsmahl der Nereide Thetis und des Helden Peleus unter die Gäste warf mit der Aufschrift „der Schönsten“. Wenn du ihn mir zuerkennst, so sollst du, obgleich du nur ein Hirte bist, die Herrschaft über das schönste Reich der Erde erhalten.“ Ich nahm den Apfel, den Hera mir entgegenstreckte, an und überlegte. Macht über ein ganzes Reich – und dann auch noch über das schönste Reich der Erde! Ich wäre ein König und würde in einem schönen Palast leben – ganz anders als jetzt, wo ich als armer Hirte in einer kleinen Hütte lebte.  
„Ich bin Pallas Athene, die Göttin der Weisheit.“, sagte die zweite Frau mit dem schönen Gesicht und den tiefblauen Augen. „Wenn du mir den Sieg zuerkennst, sollst du den höchsten Ruhm durch Weisheit und männliche Tugend unter den Menschen erringen.“ Hm, das klang auch nicht schlecht. Ruhm, Weisheit, Tugend – alles nicht zu verachtende Dinge!  
Ich blickte nun zu der Dritten, die meinen Blick mit dem süßesten Lächeln, das ich je gesehen hatte, erwiderte. „Paris, lass dich nicht durch das Versprechen von Geschenken betören, die beide Gefahren in sich bergen und ungewiss sind.“ Da hatte sie durchaus Recht. Denn was würde mir Macht nützen, wenn mein Volk mich hassen und umbringen würde? Oder Weisheit, wenn ich durch eine schreckliche Krankheit sterben würde? Außerdem war Weisheit relativ... Und alles zu wissen wäre vielleicht auch nicht so gut...? „Ich will dir etwas geben“, sprach sie weiter, „was du nur zu lieben brauchst, um dich daran zu erfreuen. Die schönste Frau der Erde will ich dir als Gemahlin in die Arme führen! Ich bin Aphrodite, die Göttin der Liebe.“  
Ich war mir nun ziemlich sicher – Aphrodite hatte den goldenen Apfel verdient! Nicht nur wegen der versprochenen Frau. Nein, auch wegen ihrer umwerfenden Schönheit.  
Ich ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und reichte ihr den Apfel.  
Neben mir rasteten Athene und Hera nun regelrecht aus! Sie schrien, dass sie diese Beleidigung niemals vergessen würden und sich an mir, meinem Vater und dem ganzen Volk Trojas rächen würden. Ich bekam es mit der Angst zu tun – ich hatte zwei der mächtigsten Göttinnen gegen mich aufgebracht!  
Aber als ich wieder zu Aphrodite blickte, die mich mit einem gütigen Lächeln ansah, verflog die Angst wieder. Diese Göttin hatte ich auf meiner Seite, Zeus hatte mir seinen Schutz zugesagt und bald würde ich die schönste Frau der Welt heiraten!  
Aphrodite schwor noch einmal, ihr Versprechen zu halten und verschwand dann zusammen mit den anderen Göttinnen, denen sie einen triumphierenden Blick zuwarf.  
In den nächsten Monaten klammerte ich mich an das Versprechen der Liebesgöttin. Es gab mir Hoffnung – Hoffnung auf ein besseres Leben mit einer tollen Frau an meiner Seite. Aber leider ließ sich Aphrodite ziemlich viel Zeit damit, ihr Versprechen einzulösen. Die Jahre vergingen, doch meine Traumfrau war immer noch nicht gekommen. Schließlich verliebte ich mich dann doch – und zwar in die Bergnymphe Oinone, eine Tochter des Flussgottes Kebren. Sie war ziemlich schön, aber die schönste Frau der Welt, die mir versprochen worden war – und zwar von der Göttin der Liebe persönlich? Nein, das war sie ganz bestimmt nicht! Ich heiratete sie trotzdem und war mit ihr sehr glücklich. Wir lebten zusammen auf dem Berg Ida und hüteten nun zusammen die Herden des Königs. Und dann kam unser erster Sohn – Korythos. Mein einfaches Leben als Hirte ging also weiter und ich dachte schon, dass die drei Göttinnen mich vergessen hatten oder dass es doch nur ein Traum gewesen war und ich den Rest meines Lebens mit Oinone in den Bergen leben würde. Aber darin hatte ich mich gewaltig getäuscht!

Eines Morgens kamen ein paar Männer zu mir. Sie grüßten mich ein wenig hochnäsig und sagten, sie wären vom König geschickt worden, um den kraftvollsten Stier aus der Herde zu holen. „Der Stier soll als Kampfpreis ausgesetzt werden. König Priamos veranstaltet in der Stadt Leichenspiele für einen verstorbenen Prinzen. Deshalb lautet unser Befehl, den Stier zu holen.“ Etwas widerwillig holte ich ihn. Es war ein prachtvolle Tier und er war immer mein Liebling gewesen. Und dieser Stier sollte nun an jemand anderen gehen? Der Gedanke war für mich fast unerträglich, aber dem König konnte ich den Befehl nicht verweigern. Schließlich war es auch seine Herde. Als die Männer mit dem Stier wieder fort waren, setzte ich mich auf einen Stein und dachte nach.  
Was wäre, wenn ich einfach an den Spielen teilnehmen würde? Zeus hatte mir damals immerhin seinen Schutz und Beistand zugesichert und viel zu verlieren hatte ich sowieso nicht – ich war ja nur ein kleiner Hirte. Sicher nahmen auch viele kampferprobte Männer an den Spielen teil und auch die Söhne des Königs. Aber ich hatte als Hirte die Herde auch gegen wilde Tiere oder Diebe zu verteidigen und konnte daher recht gut mit Waffen umgehen...  
Ich verabschiedete mich also von meiner Frau und bat meinen Ziehvater, ihr beizustehen. Dann machte ich mich auf nach Troja. Ich hatte die Stadt noch nie zuvor betreten – immer nur von weitem betrachtet. Als ich nun durch das Stadttor trat, war ich überwältigt. So viele Menschen, Gerüche, Laute. Es war beeindruckend! Ich fragte mich durch, bis ich zu den großen Platz kam, wo die Spiele stattfinden sollten. Hier hatten sich schon viele Menschen versammelt. Frauen, Männer, alte Leute, Kinder, Arme, Reiche – die ganze Stadt schien auf den Beinen zu sein.  
Als ich mir jedoch die Teilnehmer ansah, musste ich trotz Zeus' versprechen schlucken. Meine Vermutung hatte sich bewahrheitet. Die Söhne des Königs nahmen alle teil – und die hatten eine hochkarätige Kampfausbildung! Besonders über Hektor, den ältesten Prinzen, hatte ich schon so einiges gehört. Er sollte ausgesprochen tapfer sein. Gerade war ich am überlegen, ob ich nicht doch umdrehen sollte, als er hereingeführt wurde – mein Stier. Er sah wunderbar aus. Vor den Spielen war er noch einmal richtig herausgeputzt worden.  
Nun zögerte ich nicht mehr lange – ich stellte mich zu den anderen Teilnehmern, die in einer Reihe stehend darauf warteten, in die Liste eingetragen zu werden. Viele junge Männer standen vor mir in der Reihe und die Meisten von ihnen stammten aus angesehenen Familien aus Troja und Umgebung. Als ich an der Reihe war, nannte ich meinen Namen und meine Herkunft: „Paris, Sohn des Agelaos, Hirte des Königs im Ida-Gebirge.“ Ich hörte, wie einige Männer um mich herum anfingen zu murmeln. „Ein Hirte? Was will der denn hier?“ Doch ich beschloss einfach, sie zu ignorieren und mich auf den Hauptpreis zu konzentrieren – meinen Stier.  
Plötzlich brandete Jubel auf – der König kam mit seiner Frau Hekabe und seinen restlichen Kindern, die nicht an den Spielen teilnahmen. Als der König nach vorn trat, um eine Rede zu halten, wurde der Applaus langsam leiser und verstummte dann ganz. „Meine lieben Freunde! Trojaner! Fremde! Der heutige Tag ist ein Gedenktag – wir ehren unseren verlorenen Sohn. Er weilte nur kurz bei uns und um daran zu denken, finden heute diese Leichenspiele statt. Mögen diese Spiele ihm ein würdiges Gedenken sein!“ Der nun aufbrausende Sturm von Applaus dröhnte mir in den Ohren. Noch nie zuvor hatte ich etwas so laute gehört. Doch ich jubelte mit und dieser Jubel machte mir Mut. Ich war nun bereit zu kämpfen.

Die Spiele dauerten den ganzen Tag über. Am Vormittag hatte ich ausschließlich gegen relativ leicht zu besiegende Gegner gekämpft. Bisher hatte ich noch keine Niederlage eingesteckt. Bisher! Denn je später es wurde, desto härter wurden die Kämpfe. Am Abend waren nur noch wenige Kämpfer übrig geblieben, zwei Söhne des Königs – Hektor und sein Bruder Deiphobos, und ich. Dann wurde ich auch schon auf den Platz gerufen, zusammen mit meinem neuen Gegner – Hektor. Ich hatte es befürchtet und nun war es eingetreten. Ich musste gegen den Mann kämpfen, der als tapferster Kämpfer Trojas bekannt war. Hektor.  
Der Kampf war erbittert. Hektor jagte mich über den gesamten Platz und nach einiger Zeit bluteten wir beide heftig. Doch aufgeben wollte keiner von uns. Ich versuchte mich nur auf meinen Gegner zu konzentrieren und Schwachstellen an ihm zu finden. Doch ich fand keine und je länger sich der Kampf hinzog, desto erschöpfter und müder wurde ich. Doch das gleiche bemerkte ich auch bei ihm und als er eine Sekunde lang unachtsam war, stellte ich ihm ein Bein und hielt ihm mein Schwert an die Kehle. Schwer atmend starrte er mich an. Dann begann das Volk zu jubeln und langsam wurde es mir klar: Ich, ein einfacher Hirte, hatte gerade Hektor besiegt. Den Sohn des Königs. Nun lag nur noch der Kampf mit Deiphobos zwischen mir und dem Sieg. Ich war schon ziemlich fertig, aber darauf konnte keine Rücksicht genommen werden. Nachdem ich mir mit Wasser das Blut abgewaschen hatte und mich ein wenig abgekühlt und etwas getrunken hatte, ging ich wieder auf den Platz, um mich meinem letzten Gegner zu stellen.  
Der Kampf war noch härter als der mit Hektor. Ich war erschöpft, während Deiphobos sich während meines Kampfes mit seinem Bruder ausgeruht hatte. Doch nach einiger Zeit schaffte ich es tatsächlich ihn zu besiegen. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wie ich es geschafft habe, doch als der Kampf zu Ende war und ich – umjubelt von einer großen Menschenmassen – meinem besiegten Gegner den Rücken zudrehte und auf den König zuging, hörte ich plötzlich einen Aufschrei im Volk. Ich drehte mich um und sah Deiphobos. Er sah wahnsinnig wütend aus und während er sich wieder aufrappelte und auf mich zu rannte, brüllte er: „Ein Hirte! Du bist nur ein dummer Hirte! Wie kannst du es wagen, mich, einen trojanischen Prinzen, so zu demütigen?“ Als er so mit gezogenem Schwert zu mir lief, bekam ich es mit der Angst zu tun. Sollte ich nun doch noch sterben? In meiner Verzweiflung erblickte ich einen Altar des Zeus und lief darauf zu. Hatte er mir nicht seinen Schutz und Beistand versprochen?  
Ich kniete mich vor den Altar und flehte Zeus an, mir zu helfen. Dabei spürte ich jedoch, dass Deiphobos immer näher kam. Doch plötzlich kam von der Seite eine junge Frau angelaufen. Sie schien etwas jünger zu sein als ich und stellte sich vor mich. „Halt!“, schrie sie und streckte ihre Hand in die Richtung meines Verfolgers, der zu meinem Erstaunen langsamer wurde. „Geh aus dem Weg, Kassandra!“, rief er und versuchte an ihr vorbei zu kommen. „Lass das!“, schrie sie ihn aber sogleich an. „Er ist dein Bruder!“ Sofort wurde es still. Ich drehte mich um und sah die Frau verwirrt an. Sie war wunderschön, aber dafür hatte ich in diesem Moment keine Augen. Auch Deiphobos sah sie irritiert an. In diesem Moment kamen auch König Priamos und seine Frau Hekabe, ebenso wie alle ihre Kinder. „Was sagst du da, Kassandra?“, fragte Hekabe sie mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Mutter“, antwortete sie, „er ist derjenige, für den wir diese Spiele veranstaltet haben. Er ist dein verlorengegangener Sohn.“ Und mit einem Blick auf ihre Geschwister fügte sie hinzu: „Er ist euer Bruder.“  
Tausende von Gedanken schossen durch meinen Kopf, als ich die vor mir stehende Königsfamilie ansah. Sollte das etwa wahr sein? War ich in Wirklichkeit ein verlorener Prinz?  
„Apollon gab mir einst die Gabe der Weissagung.“, sagte nun Kassandra und blickte ihren Vater an. „Und als er eben vor dem Altar des Zeus kniete, sah ich, dass er mein Bruder sein musste.“ Hekabe sah mich nun an und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Mein Sohn!“, flüsterte sie. Dann machte sie einen Schritt nach vorn und nahm mich in ihre Arme. Das Volk jubelte angesichts dieser dramatischen Wendung und ich... Nun ja, ich war einfach nur noch verwirrt.


	2. Plötzlich Politiker... oder so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris beginnt sein neues Leben und nimmt an einer Volksversammlung teil.

Ich genoss die Zeit am Hof meines „neuen“ Vaters sehr. Der Luxus, aber auch das Vertrauen, das mir meine Familie entgegenbrachte, taten mir gut. Ich hatte zwar mit meiner Frau Oinone zusammen eine stattliche Wohnung auf dem Berg Ida bezogen, war aber tagsüber auch öfters im Palast in Troja.  
Eines Nachmittags traf ich am Tor meinen älteren Bruder Hektor. „Hallo Paris.“, begrüßte er mich. „Vater ist heute nicht gut gelaunt. Polyphonos, dieser Dummkopf von Diener, hat in seiner Gegenwart seine Schwester erwähnt und nun trauert er schon wieder den ganzen Vormittag.“ Ich hatte von der Geschichte gehört – als Priamos klein war, hatte Herakles Troja erobert, seinen Vater Laomedon getötet und seinen Schwester Hesione als Kriegsbeute verschleppt und dem Fürsten Telamon von Salamis geschenkt, der sie geheiratet hatte. „So kann das nicht weiter gehen.“, fuhr Hektor fort. „Wir müssen beratschlagen, was wir tun können.“  
Ich folgte also meinem Bruder in den Palast, um den Rat der Söhne einzuberufen. Als wir vollständig waren, stand ich sofort auf und begann zu reden: „Vater, mit Eurer Erlaubnis will ich mit einer Flotte nach Griechenland fahren, um – mit der Hilfe der Götter – Eure Schwester wieder zurückzubringen; wenn nötig mit Gewalt. Die Götter werden mich beschützen. Denn vor ein paar Jahren wurde ich zum Schiedsrichter in einem Streit zwischen Hera, Athene und Aphrodite gewählt. Zeus versicherte mir seinen Schutz und Beistand, ebenso wie die Göttin Aphrodite.“  
„Mein Sohn, du stehst unter dem besonderen Schutz der Götter und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie dich bei all deinen Unternehmungen leiten und schützen werden.“, antwortete Priamos. Doch da stand einer meiner Brüder, Helenos, auf und sagte: „Wenn du, Bruder, aus Griechenland eine Frau mitbringen würdest, kämen die Griechen nach Troja, würden die Stadt schleifen und du, Vater, und alle deine Söhne würden den Tod finden! Ich habe es gesehen und die Zukunft verheißt nichts Gutes!“ Ich blickte meine Brüder und meinen Vater an. Alle schienen ein wenig verunsichert zu sein und auch ich bekam ein paar Bedenken. Was wäre, wenn mein Bruder die Wahrheit sprechen würde? Andererseits war ich ja schon verheiratet – warum sollte ich also eine Frau aus Griechenland mitbringen? Nun stand ein anderer Bruder, Troilos, der Jüngste, auf. „Helenos, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du solche Angst hast! Das ist doch wirklich lächerlich.“ Er blickte nun in die Runde. „Lasst euch doch nicht seinem Geschwätz verunsichern. Der Krieg ist nun mal unvermeidlich. Er ist selber schuld, wenn er einfach deine Schwester zur Frau nimmt, Vater! Er hat nichts anderes verdient als den Tod!“   
Als er sich wieder gesetzt hatte, ergriff Priamos das Wort: „Ich glaube fest daran, dass du unter dem Schutz der Götter stehst, Paris und ich denke, dass es Zeit wird, meine Schwester zu befreien. Ich werden also für den nächsten Tag eine Volksversammlung einberufen, in der ich den Trojanern unseren Vorschlag unterbreiten werde.“  
Am nächsten Morgen brach ich schon früh auf, um zeitig auf dem großen Platz zu sein, wo die Volksversammlung stattfinden würde. Als ich die vielen Menschen sah, die sich nach und nach ebenfalls dort einfanden, fühlte ich mich ein wenig an meinen ersten Tag in Troja versetzt. Inzwischen hatte ich mich allerdings schon an den Lärm und die Menschenmassen gewöhnt, sodass es nicht mehr solch ein beeindruckendes Erlebnis war – obwohl es mich immer noch faszinierte. Ich ging zu den erhöhten Plätzen, die für die Königsfamilie vorgesehen waren, und setzte mich neben meinen Bruder Deiphobos, der schon Platz genommen hatte und mit dem ich mich inzwischen sehr gut verstand.

Als sich die Trojaner und der Rest der Königsfamilie eingefunden hatten, eröffnete Priamos die Versammlung: „Meine lieben Trojaner! Wie ihr alle wisst, wurde vor Jahren meine liebe Schwester Hesione entführt und befindet sich seitdem in der Gewalt des Fürsten Telamon von Salamis. Vor einiger Zeit schickten wir deshalb eine Gesandtschaft unter der Führung Antenors, des Sohnes des Aisyetes, nach Griechenland, um eine Wiedergutmachung und außerdem die Rückgabe von Hesione zu fordern. Damals ist er mit Schmach zurückgewiesen worden. Jetzt aber will ich meinen Sohn Paris mit einem großen Heer zu Priamos schicken, um mit Gewalt das zu erreichen, was mit Güte nicht möglich war.“   
Nun erhob sich Antenor. „Ich halte das für das Richtige. Als Gesandter in Griechenland musste ich einiges erdulden. Ich wurde nicht etwa – wie es die Gastfreundschaft verlangt hätte – freundlich empfangen. Nein, ich wurde verspottet! Die Griechen sind schon ein seltsames Volk – wenn sie im Frieden sind, sind sie trotzig und verspotten die Gesandten anderer Staaten und Poleis. Doch sobald ihnen Krieg droht, bekommen sie Angst. Das müssen wir ausnutzen! Ich kann also dem Vorschlag nur zustimmen: Schicken wir eine Flotte!“ „Danke für Eure Meinung, Antenor. Doch voreilige Beschlüsse können gefährlich sein! Deshalb frage ich: Hat irgendeiner von euch Bedenken? Wenn es so ist, dann fordere ich euch auf, zu sprechen und uns eure Zweifel mitzuteilen.“ Ich blickte in die große Menschenmasse und dachte schon, das sich keiner mehr melden würde und wollte zufrieden das Wort an meinen Vater wenden, als ein Mann aufstand. „Das ist Panthoos, einer der Ältesten.“, flüsterte mir Hektor zu, bevor der Mann anfing zu sprechen. „Als ich noch jung war, vertraute mein Vater Othrys mir etwas an. Er erzählte mir von einem alten Orakelspruch, der besagte, dass, wenn je einmal ein Königssohn aus Laomedons Geschlecht eine Gemahlin aus Griechenland ins Haus führen würde, den Trojanern das Verderben bevorstehen würde. Darum wollen wir uns vom trügerischen Kriegsruhm nicht verführen lassen, Freunde, und unser Leben lieber in Frieden und Ruhe verbringen, als es in der Schlacht aufs Spiel zu setzen und zuletzt die Freiheit zu verlieren.“  
Schon wieder diese Weissagung! In den letzten Tagen hatte ich sie ständig zu hören bekommen. Sollte man sie vielleicht doch berücksichtigen? Andererseits war hier nur von einem Königssohn die Rede. Wahrscheinlich war ich gar nicht gemeint und wir machten uns alle völlig umsonst Sorgen.  
Die Reaktion des Volkes auf diesen Vorschlag war jedoch ziemlich eindeutig: Ein allgemeines ablehnendes Gemurmel ging sofort los. Einzelne Männer riefen: „Sei doch ruhig, Panthoos!“ Und andere schrien: „Hört nicht auf ihn, Priamos! Er ist ein alter Mann und hat einfach Angst! Tut das, was Ihr in Eurem Herzen doch schon beschlossen habt!“  
Der König sah erst mich, dann meine Bruder an. Ich nickte ihm zu, ebenso wie Hektor und Deiphobos. Dann stand er auf. „Das Volk hat es beschlossen. Wir schicken unser Heer unter der Führung meines Sohnes Paris nach Griechenland.“  
Er bedeutete mir, mich neben ihn zu stellen. Als ich aufstand, brandete großer Jubel auf und ich fühlte mich wie ein junger Gott. Ich würde nun das trojanische Heer nach Griechenland führen, um die Schwester des Königs, meine Tante, zu befreien. Ich würde als Held wiederkommen und alle würden mich feiern, noch mehr als sie es jetzt schon taten!

Noch am selben Abend begannen die Vorbereitung und die Planung des Unternehmens. Auf dem Berg Ida wurden Bäume gefällt und Schiffe gezimmert. Wir, die Söhne des Königs, wurden ins Umland geschickt, um Verbündete unter den einzelnen Volksstämmen zu sammeln und Männer für das Heer anzuwerben. Hektor ging ins Phrygerland, während ich zusammen mit Deiphobos ins benachbarte Päonien gesandt wurden. Viele Männer meldeten sich sofort freiwillig, um mit nach Griechenland zu fahren, und so kam bald ein gewaltiges Heer zusammen. Auch diejenigen, die mir bei der Führung des Heeres und bei der Ausführung der Mission helfen sollten, wurden ausgewählt. Naben meinem Bruder Deiphobos wurden mir Polydamas, der Sohn des Panthoos, der sich gegen den Feldzug ausgesprochen hatte – weshalb ich zuerst etwas stutzte und mir unsicher war, ob das gut gehen würde - , und außerdem der Fürst Äneas, der mit meiner Schwester Krëusa verheiratet war, an die Seite gestellt.  
Nach vielen Wochen der Vorbereitung war die Flotte endlich dazu bereit, in See zu stechen. Ich ging am Abend vorher noch einmal nach Hause zu meiner Frau, um eine letzte Nacht mit ihr zu verbringen. Lange Zeit lagen wir schweigend nebeneinander, dann drehte sie sich plötzlich zu mir um. „Geh nicht, Paris! Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl dabei!“ „Aber ich muss es tun.“, antwortete ich ihr leise. „Mein Vater ist sehr unglücklich – und seine entführte Schwester wird es ebenfalls sein... Ich muss gehen.“ Nun packte sie mich bei den Schultern. „Ich flehe dich an! Bleib bei mir! Du wirst lange weg sein – wer weiß, wie lange. Vielleicht sogar für immer. Wer versichert mir, dass du zurückkommen wirst? Sag es mir, Paris!“ Ihre Stimme war immer lauter geworden und die letzten Worte hatte sie regelrecht geschrien. Ich nahm sie in die Arme und drückte sie an mich. „Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, Oinone. Ich werden wiederkommen – versprochen.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok versuche ich zu viele Informationen reinzubringen, wer diese Personen sind?? Ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl :D

**Author's Note:**

> ok also das war das erste Kapitel. Ich hab keine Idee was das eigentlich ist und wie lang ich das fortführen werde. Ich hatte diese Idee für das erste Kapitel und fand sie witzig. Mal gucken wie es weiter geht :)


End file.
